Wizards against Vampires
by XoxoSilentSecretsXoxo
Summary: Bella Swan is Harry Potters older sister. Two years ago she left Hogwarts because of her little brothers fame. Two years later she's 18 and a crazy vampire is after her. A surprise visit from the golden trio scares Bella. Will they find out the packs secr
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is based off Twilight New Moon and Harry Potter Order of the Phoenix. I changed it to make more sense. Bella is 18, but instead of it her birthday being in September it's in May. The whole Bella is staying with Jacob and friends to be protected is happening in June.

I groan in frustration and bite my lip. Harry was coming for a visit, but that's not the problem. The problem is the Red head vamp that's willing to hurt anybody to get to me. I would tell Harry, but he already has enough problems. Like with preparing for Voldemort.

The evil wizard gained his power during Harry's fourth year. (Last year.) Hermione owled me the details that Harry refused to tell me. Now he's forcing himself here for the summer.

I haven't seen my younger brother for nearly two years. We kept in touch. Hogwarts just wasn't the school for me, so I left in 6th year. I mainly disliked the school because of Harry's popularity. It annoyed me so much. So I just went back home to Uncle Charlie.

I always thought it was unfair that Harry had to live with the wicked witch herself while I lived with the nicest muggle on earth. Dumbledore said it was for the best.

'POP' I turn around and see Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Charlie! Harry's here!" I yell then grab my little brother into a hug. When I got no reply I assumed that Charlie went to work already.

"Bella can you take-"Harry gets cut off by the doorbell. Crap! Jakes already here!

I run downstairs and open the door. "Hey Jake. " I smile. "Is it okay if I bring three more people?"

He raises his eyebrows quizzically then his eyes land on three figures in back of me. I motion them to come forward. "This is Ron, Hermione, and my little brother Harry." I introduce. Jacob stares at me in shock then replaces it with a grin.

"So when were you going to tell me about you having a brother?" He questions.

"When were you going to ask?" I counter.

"Touche`." His grin spreads wider, "Sure they can come."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/n: This story will NOT be a rewrite of twilight -.- I hate those . Oh and warning!: There will be a bit of skipping to different P. in this chapter

Disclaimer: I never ever do these….This site is full of copyright since it is fanfiction!

When we arrive, the pack wears confused grins.

"Bella I don't think that it's a good idea to bring friends." Sam steps towards me. I notice Ron and Harry's eyes bulge and Hermione blushes a deep scarlet at the half naked guys.

"He's my brother," I point to Harry, "Those two are his friends. He kind of forced himself here with me."

"She has a brother, what else didn't she tell us?" I hear Jared mumble.

"Looks like Leach lover has more secrets." Paul grumbles and I frown.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Harry asks, my frown deepens.

"Sure."

Jacob P.O.V

I watch as Bella and her brother leave. I notice Bella trying to get out of hearing distance.

"Bella, you're not safe." Harry says. Does he know about the blood sucker?

"I'm never safe." Bella states blandly.

"I think you should stay with Molly. She says it's alright she would like the company."

"Harry that's not a good idea at all. Think about it, they have spies and as soon as they see me, I'm going to be used against you. It will be a set-up, a trade. Of course I will end up dying regardless." My eyes widen at Bella's words. It's not just the Red head leech she's worried about.

A foul stench fills my nostrils, speaking of leech.

Bella P.O.V

"I'm staying here Harry and that's final." I say and then walk towards Hermione and Ron. The pack, besides Embry, ran off.

"Hey Bells," He grins.

"Hey Em." I smile, "This is Harry, my little brother, and his friends Ron and Hermione."

"Hullo." Hermione waves.

"British accents, nice! Wait are you British?" He looks at me.

"I grew up in America so don't expect any fancy accents from me." I tell him.

His mouth makes an 'O' shape in response. We head towards Sams' place.

"Don't say anything about Emily's face." Embry warns the trio, who nodded with confused expressions. Jared opens the door and Emily greets us.

"Welcome back Bella," She smiles warmly at me. Hermione, Ron and Harry stifle a gasp. "Oh I wasn't expecting extra guest."

"Sorry let's just say that I didn't expect them either. This is Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Nice to meet you." Emily smiles at them.

"Same to you."

"Uh.. Hi"

"Hello."

Thirty minutes later I get a text from Charlie.

'Come home now it's an emergency.'

"We're going to have to go, Charlie wants me home." I explain smoothly. Emily nods and Embry offers to give us a ride. "No just watch from the distance, we need to be able to explain how you got home." I whisper in his ear. He nods and agreement and gives me a squeeze.

Once we get to the car Harry asks, "When are you going to stop pretending."

My face reddens with anger. "I am not pretending to do anything.

"You kind of are." Ron defends Harry.

"Just take the Glamour off." Harry pleads.

"When we get to Charlie's." I answer, my anger vanishing. Not more than twenty minutes later, I pull into the drive way. Ron stares fascinated at the neighborhood. I exit the car and head for the front door. I close my eyes and sigh shakily. Scared of what might lie on the other side of this door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3?

I open the door surprised to see only Charlie when I opened the door.

"Bella they need your report." Charlie says urgently.

"Already? I have nothing though! They won't let me get near them in that form." I groan loudly. The trio enters the house with confusion etched on their faces.

"Bells you need to find a way! Ask Harry to help you." Charlie urges.

"Harry to help with what?" Ron asks.

"Yeah me to help with what?" Harry speaks up.

"Charlie! I told you that I didn't want them to know!" I nearly scream in frustration.

"Isabella you should know better than to keep secrets from us. I already know about your friends." Hermione responds mother like.

"Wait what about her friends?" Ron questions.

I grunt as loud as I can and then hear a howl from outside. Shit! I forgot that Jared was watching over me while I drove home. He must have heard the whole conversation. I quickly close all the blinds and run to my room. I flip over my mattress and my beautiful wand is there. I grab it and rush down stairs.

Everyone watches me with confused expressions on their faces. I run into the kitchen and grab the floo powder off the top of the fridge. I remember the last time I touched it.  
_Edward was with me when Charlie was at work.  
"Bella what's this?" Confusion etched on his face.  
"Fairy dust." I replied blandy.  
"Bella I'm being serious."  
"Ok I'm sorry it's nargle repellant. A little girl gave it to me once." I smiled at the memory. Luna Lovegood wasn't that much younger than me . She did give me some type of nargle (whatever that is) repellant when I met her. _

_"Nargle?" Edward frowned at the word._

_"I have no idea what that is either, but she's a…. very interesting girl to say the least."  
_I snap out of my memories and give the floo powder to the minors. "Go to Mollys' we can talk there." I give them a reassuring smile. They nod in sync and head to the fire place. I watch them leave one by one before apparating there myself.

The Weasly family look at me strangely when I arrive.  
"Glamour charm." Harry states. I mentally slap my head. I remove the charm and let my red hair fall down my back. I have piercing blue eyes to match with it.

"Isabella darling it's great to see you again." Molly squishes me into a hug.

"You to." I reply.

"Bella what's wrong with your friends?" Ron questions as Hermione slaps the back of his head.

"Nothing's wrong with them." Hermione huffs.

"Except for the fact that they're were wolfs." I mumble.

"Why on earth are you friends with a bunch of were wolfs!" Harry screams along with Ginny.

"I work with the ministry." I roll my eyes.

"Is that Bella we hear" A new voice pops in.

"I believe it is." I groan when I realize who it is.

"What not glad to see us?"

"We're hurt Bells."

"Fred George shut up she has some explaining to do!" Ginny snaps, while pulling her red Weasly hair out of her face.

"Ginerva!" Molly screeches.

"Oh Bella Boo has explaining to do." Fred smirks.

"Let's not keep her from it." George snorts.

"As I was saying, I work for the ministry; well the American ministry. Those were wolfs are my assignment to make sure they aren't killing anyone. Wait how did you know about them Hermione?" I ask.

"I simply just observed them. They sniffed the air in disgust before running off. I assume there was a vampire in the area. I also 'accidently' brushed against Jared and his arm was burning." She explains. My eyes widen I forgotten how brilliantly smart she is.

Alice POV

I snap out of my vision and gasp in shock. Edwards eyes widen in surprise. Were we just an assignment? Did she really care for us? If I could I would cry right now. Edward fumes with anger and I can tell that Jaspers power is useless right now.

"Alice what did you see?" Esme asks with concern.

"Bella. She's not normal; she's not who we thought she was." I respond solemnly.

"Stop being cryptic." Emmett frowns.

"I don't know what she is exactly." I say slowly, "But I think we were an assignment for some American ministry." I notice Carlisle's eyes widen and Edwards do as well.

"You can't be serious!" Edward growls out.

"I'm sorry, but it seems to be the most logical thing I can think of." Carlisle replies.

WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT! YOUR NOT THE ONLY TWO HERE YOU KNOW! WE'RE NOT MIND READERS. I grin when Teddy flinches and he glares at me for using the nickname I gave him. I stick my tongue out in response. He rolls his eyes at me as if he was saying 'Real mature'.

"Stop that!" Emmett whines.

"What?"

"That telepathic crap." He frowns and pulls Rosalie close.

"Can you just tell us what's going on?" Jasper intervenes.

"Bella's a witch." Edward states.

"No need to call her names you are the one who left her." Emmett defends. Edward growls.

"I did it to protect her." He seethes through his teeth. We all roll our eyes at this comment.

"What Edward means is that she's an actually witch. You know with magic and wands." I pipe up. "It makes sense. In my vision it shows Bella arriving in some house, but she arrived out of thin air. She changed her appearance too. She said something about were wolves being her assignment."

"I knew there was something up with her." Rosalie blows on her nails.

"Well maybe it's a big misunderstanding." Esme tried to find faith into Bella. We trusted her!

"There's no misunderstanding." My eyes get dark from hurt and anger.

"Alice-"

"No she used us to get information about us! We should have known from the beginning. How could I be so stupid and get so close to a human." I sigh out a shaky breath.

"Maybe we should see what she has to say about us before we determine that she used us." Emmett suggests. My spirit, (wait do I even have one?)does a little happy dance. Brilliant! If I could I would squeeze Emmy Bear to death!

Edward frowns at my change of emotion and thought. Bella was my best friend what do you expect? I'm ashamed that I even came to the conclusion that she used us!

"I second that!" I squeal. Jasper nods his head in agreement. He's been feeling awful about attacking Bella. I give him a side hug and a reassuring smile.

"We're going with or without you Edward." I state firmly and Rosalie scowls.

"Fine go hear what she has to say, but when she admits it don't come to me." She huffs and delicately runs upstairs.

"You in Eddy darling?" Emmett grins. Edward takes a big puff of breathe before agreeing.

**This chapter was for you Tati! 3 you ^_^ and thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
